


Dance With Me

by Woahsos



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had been singing all day and Phil was getting kind of annoyed with it. When he confronts Dan with it he just tells him to join him.</p><p>Pure fluff<br/>imtrashoops #sorrynotsorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Dan had been singing random songs around the house all day. Phil didn't mind it one bit, Dan didn't have a bad voice. He started out with Toxic, then High School Musical, to Muse.  
Currently he was singing "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellis Goulding, and Phil could hear him making sexual noises. He found this cute at first but after a while he started getting a bit of a headache, with Dan trying to sing all high-pitched.  
"Dan," He called to his boyfriend, "Could you please keep it down, I've got a bit of a headache."  
"Of course. Sorry lion." He called back.  
Phil lied back against his bed and closed his eyes. There were a few minutes of silence before he heard Dan singing again. "Open your eyes, I see, your eyes are open." Phil had flashbacks to a video he and Dan had made a few years ago and smiled to himself. Suddenly Dan started to sing a little louder, "Always I wanna be with you and make believe with you." Phil got a little angry, as he had already told Dan to keep it down.  
"Daniel, I told you to shut it.", He said storming into the lounge. Dan turned around in shock, Phil rarely used his full name.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention much.", He said. Then, he got an amazing idea. He cleared a space for them and grabbed Phil by the hands.  
"What are you doing?", Phil asked. Dan went to his laptop and turned on the instrumental for a song that always reminded him of Phil.  
"Dance with me.", He whispered, draping his hands around Phil's neck. Phil smiled and placed his hands on Dan's waist. Then, Dan started to sing,  
"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your hearts against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling i'll forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love."  
By this point Phil had tears streaming down his face with such a beautiful smile playing on his lips.  
"I love you so much Dan." He whispered and placed his lips against Dan's. These are the moments they loved, where they could just hold each other without a care in the world. When they were so close they could feel each other's heartbeat. They lived for these moments.  
"I love you too lion." Dan whispered back.  
So there they were, in there lounge, in each other's arms, dancing to Ed Sheeran. And when the song ended, they kept dancing anyways.

(Song is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran if you were wondering. Great song)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Wattpad @/woahsos  
> love you guys ♡♡


End file.
